winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfea Infirmary
The Alfea Infirmary is the hospital of Alfea introduced in Season 1. Overview The Alfea Infirmary is the school's hospital where injured or ailing students and visitors are given medical treatment or rest. Interior The Alfea Infirmary is composed of Ofelia's office and a resting room with lockers and many beds. On the walls are eye charts and other medical posters. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Miss Magix," Bloom tells Palladium that Stella is not present for her midterm exam because she was not feeling well and had the intention of visiting the infirmary. Later, Bloom visits the infirmary to find that Stella has not checked in. |-|Season 2= In "Up to Their Old Trix," Aisha lays dreaming about her encounter with Darkar and her unintentional abandonment of the pixies. In the Winx's dorm, Flora reveals that Aisha has been asleep for four days. Later after class, the Winx visit Aisha who awakes in distress that she has been asleep for four days, and inquires about Piff's location. After she passes out, the Winx wonder what her name is and what her condition could be, but Ofelia assures them she is alright, just pale. After waking up again, Musa tells Aisha she is safe at Alfea and the Winx ensure her of Piff's safety by presenting her to Aisha. Stella takes a lunch break and accidentally loses control of her sandwich, dirtying Aisha's clothes. This prompts everyone to comically welcome her to the school by laughing and introducing themselves. Aisha tells the Winx about the her and pixies' friendship, filling them in about trying to save them after they were captured. She breaks down crying, but the Winx reassure her that she can count on them to help save the pixies. In "Rescue Mission," Aisha wakes to find Piff on the other side of the window, outside of the school. She runs out of the infirmary to find her. She stumbles upon Ofelia, who tells her she should not have left the ward yet as she is still too weak. Going after Piff, Aisha forgets the change of clothes Ofelia provided. |-|Season 3= In "The Sea of Fear," Stella calls Ofelia to let her know about the Winx's case of flu and to excuse them from classes, unbeknownst to Ofelia that the Winx are on their way to save Andros. With this being her fifth case of flu this morning, Ofelia has the idea to notify Griselda in case of an epidemic, but her assistant says that there may just be a big test scheduled for today. |-|Season 4= *Winx Club - Episode 401 |-|Season 5= In "The Sirenix Book," Bloom visits Sky in the infirmary after his recent fall which caused amnesia. After a bit, Flora enters with Krystal, who may be able to heal Sky. Using her powers, Krystal attempts to undo the amnesia, but cannot as something is blocking his desire to remember. Bloom thanks Krystal for her attempt, and Krystal advises her to try and jog his memory with positive things. After Krystal and Flora leave, Sky takes a call with his father, Erendor, although he cannot remember him. He assures Erendor that he is alright. |-|Season 6= In "The Secret Greenhouse," Griffin is admitted to the infirmary after reverting to her natural form. She warns Faragonda and Palladium about the Trix's intention to rule over all the schools in the Magic Dimension. Then, Sky walks in and asks about the location of Bloom because he has a bad feeling about her old friend, Selina. After he mentions her, Griffin states that she must be stopped as she is one of them; she is working for the Trix. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Specials The Shadow Phoenix The Winx visit Aisha who awakes and inquires about Piff's location. Aisha tells the Winx about the her and pixies' friendship, filling them in about trying to save them after they were captured. She breaks down crying, but the Winx reassure her that she can count on them to help save the pixies. Comics Season 2 In ''The Guardian of Dreams'', the Alfea Infirmary is seen in a series of flashbacks as Bloom recounts the strange occurrences that have been going on since their return to Alfea to her diary. Just after the Specialists had left the party, a strange girl approached the Winx from the nearby woods and collapsed just in front of Bloom's feet. Panicked, the girls brought this girl to the infirmary to get her treated but not even Palladium was able to wake her up. Through all her mumbling, Palladium learned that her name is Layla and though she did not sustain any physical injuries, her subconscious remains very disturbed due to whatever terrible experiences she had to face. Even her pixie companion had not woken up since the Winx found her and Layla, leaving the girls feeling even more worried for the both of them. Faragonda then directs them out of the infirmary to let Palladium continue treating Layla until something new happens, but all this waiting has left Bloom feeling even more anxious. Eventually, the Winx decide to pay Layla a visit when they are joined by Faragonda, who had been called in by Palladium. When the group arrives, Palladium tells them of how he was finally able to connect her to a dream recording machine but, even after finding the right frequency to get started, Layla's dreams cannot be recorded. To make matters worse, her dreams are being blocked by something and whatever it is, it is the same thing that will not let her wake up, keeping her trapped within her nightmares until she can figure out how to free herself. Bloom's comments over the possibility of some kind of "nightmare epidemic" going around causes Faragonda to realize that something may be happening in the dream world of Magix and when she mentions someone who can help them, the Winx offer to seek him out if it means finally getting the chance to help Layla. Gallery Bloom and Ofelia.jpg|Bloom taking with Nurse Ofelia. Ofelia Phone.jpg|Ofelia on the phone with Stella. 527555 513511085343201 1740837158 n.jpg Krystal's flowers.jpg Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Locations Category:Locations of Alfea Category:Places Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss